This is Why I Love Clubs
by Chalania
Summary: Songfic. Please read and review. PyroOC


I don't own this song, this is Panic! at the Disco: Lying is The Most Fun a Girl Can Hanve Without Taking Her Clothes Off. I don't own the male character, but I do own the girl. please Read and Review...I don't mind flames.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat  
Am I who you think about in bed   
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress _

A short groan escaped his lips as her watched her dance. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but she was here, and this was for his benefit.

_  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin _

She was dancing with everyone but him. She was avoiding him. She had to be. Every time she would face him she would lock eyes with him. He knew what she wanted.

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me _

She moaned into his mouth. There hands were clawing at each others clothes. Dying to touch skin. There tongues met in a frenzied dance.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster   
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off  
(Let's pick up, and go)_

_Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus  
_

She felt it. His glove. She looked up at him, her green eyes flashing confusion. His brown eyes gleamed reassuringly. He leaned down and kissed her, hard. "take it off" it was just a whisper, but he heard it. "another time" was all he said.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_Dance to this beat   
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat _

There bodies finally met at a frenzied pace. Animal groan and moans coming from their lips. Her body would reach up to meet his. His lips would crash down on hers, like a wave during a storm.

They couldn't get enough.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster _

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me _

She let out a yell at the same time he did. Their bodies tensed together for a few moments. Then they relaxed. Then they noticed the fire, on top of the flooding.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close  
_

He looked at her as the water began to recede. "like you don't have secrets?" She shot at him. All he did was smile. She handed him a card, with her number on it. He took it and put it in his pocket. This is why he loved clubs.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster_


End file.
